Fly High
by Laur14
Summary: Sixteen year old Toni Knight dreams of being a Jolly Wrench and flying a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet, and she is currently taking lessons with Bravo and Echo (with some direction from Skipper Riley), current Jolly Wrenches. Toni mainly focuses on reaching
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is a Disney Pixar's ****_Planes_**** fanfiction, ****with an OC of mine, and it is humanized. So far I only own Toni Knight, Brittany Thompson, and Jordan Welch, but later I may add more OC's. :)**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

Dusty's orange crop duster plane whizzed by overhead, and I stared at it as it did some spins and dives.

I had been living in Propwash Junction for about one and a half years now, and I lived with Skipper Riley, an old, somewhat grumpy, retired military pilot who runs a flight school, since I had run away from my foster home. They had been horrible, and they abused me, so I just ran away. I ran for about two weeks, then found myself in Propwash. Skipper took me in, and here I am. I now help Dusty train a bit (I just assist Skipper), and I'm learning to fly myself.

I want to be a Jolly Wrench when I grow up, and right now I know how to fly a crop-duster, and some biplanes. I'm learning to fly a T-38 Talon, but I'm hoping once I get a hang of flying the T-38 Talon, I'll get to fly a Boeing F/A-18E Super Hornet, what Bravo and Echo (two current Jolly Wrenches, my inspiration to become a Jolly Wrench, along with Skipper, and flying teachers, also along with Skipper) fly.

Oh, and by the way, "I" am Toni Knight Riley (Toni Knight is my first name, but since Skipper adopted me, he added his last name to mine, so now apparently I'm Toni Knight Riley). I'm 16 years old, I have icy blue eyes and straight black hair that goes about 1/4 of the way down my back. I'm about 5'8, and I'm somewhat scrawny. I have two best friends, Brittany Thompson (she has long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes, is also 16, and about is 5'6) and Jordan Welch (he has short, dark brown hair, greenish blueish eyes, is 17, and about 6'0).

Anyway, right now, Dusty was weaving around some windmills. He was getting super close to them, as Skipper wanted, making the turns sharper. He finished that, then headed towards some trees and bobbed over them. Then he went up, up, up above the clouds, then came back down, and he landed. I ran over to him, grinning.

"That was awesome!" I called to him as he stepped out of the plane, and he saw me and grinned. The young man had shaggy, orange hair (**A/N not bright orange like his crop duster, just normal orange hair color**), blue eyes, and was about 6'1.

"Hey, Toni! Thanks! It felt great." He replied, stepping down. I stopped jogging and stood a few feet in front of him, taking slightly heavy breathes from jogging.

"Do you think sometime I can ride with you when you do that?" I asked, restraining from going on my hands and knees and sounding like a begging little child.

"We'll see. But Toni, we've talked about this before. You're just a kid," He started, but I cut in when he called me a "kid."

"Teenager, not kid." I corrected.

"My bad - teenager," He said, then continued. "so it's a bit too dangerous." I sighed, and I turned on my heel and walked away. C'mon, really? Too dangerous? For heavens sake, I know how to fly a plane, and I plan on becoming a Jolly Wrench within the next three years!

I stalked off towards the more town-y part of Propwash, and I saw Brittany and Jordan sitting at a table outside a little cafe, talking. I wasn't planning on going over to them, since I was ticked off about what Dusty said, but I heard someone call "Hey, Toni!" and recognized Jordan's voice. I turned and faced them, and Brittany motioned me over, grinning. I walked over, suppressing a scowl.

"Hey, Toni!" Brittany said happily when I stopped by their table.

"Hey, Britt, Jordan." I said, nodding my head at them.

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked, a concerned look on his face. Man, this guy knows me well...

"Oh, just frustrated 'cause Dusty said it would be "too dangerous" for me to ride with him." I said, and Brittany and Jordan frowned.

"Too dangerous?" Brittany said, cocking her head slightly.

"You know how to fly a plane yourself, for goodness sake!" Jordan exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah, well, whatever. Maybe I can get Skipper to side with me and convince him to." I said, shrugging.

"Ha, good luck with that." Jordan scoffed.

"Yeah, Skipper doesn't exactly seem like the kind of guy to agree with letting his adopted child ride in a plane that's gonna do loop-de-loops and fly at super high speeds." Brittany added, and I mentally sighed. They were partially right. Skipper was fine with me going at high speeds (I go near 350 knots sometimes in the T-38 Talon. Sure that's not particularly fast for a military jet, but it's fast for a 16 year old girl!), but Brittany was definitely right about the loop-de-loop thing.

"Yeah, I guess you're right..." I said, kicking a small rock by my feet, then looking up at the sky.

"But hey, you flipping _fly _a plane, dude. I think that's awesome. My parents said that I can't learn to fly till I'm 20!" Jordan said, making a pouty face at the last part, which made me laugh.

"I'm gonna go to Skipper's place, see you guys later." I said, waving at them, then shoving my hands in my pockets and walking towards Skipper's. I got there, and for a moment I just stood there, taking in the little... Er... I'm not exactly sure what you'd call it. It's not exactly like a house, it's a bit more like a shack. It's not huge, but it's not small, and it's a bit rundown looking. Still as close to home as I've ever had though, and I love it.

I then darted up the sidewalk and to the side of the house (I'll just call it that), and I walked into the huge garage like area attached to the house where Skipper put his plane. It was pretty funny watching him "park" it, because first he had to get it up the wide, short, flat driveway, then he had to pull it into the "garage," and then he had to get it straight. I wouldn't ever say that to him though. Might get myself in trouble if I did that.

Anyway, I walked through the door leading into the mudroom, and I kicked off my loosely tied converse and hung up my grey, light weight jacket, revealing my, also grey, short sleeved t-shirt. I hadn't wanted to put on the jacket this morning, but Skipper insisted that since it was late September, I should, and eventually I caved in because I was going to be late to watching Dusty practice, which I loved doing, and only got to see on the weekends during the school year because of school, obviously.

"Hey, Skipper." I said as I walked into the kitchen, where Skipper was at the stove, making breakfast (yeah, Dusty practices fairly early, so I don't have breakfast till I get back).

"Hey, Ton (**A/N Pronounced "tone" :)**)." He replied, smiling at me, then having to look away because his... Eggs? Yeah, eggs, started making a sizzling noise on the pan. "What do you want for lunch? I'm making some scrambled eggs, toast, and bacon for myself, do you want the same?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure, sounds good." I said, plopping down at the table, then pulling out my iPhone to check and see if I had any messages or texts or anything.

"Here you go." Skipper said, and I looked up and turned off my phone. He set a plate with some cinnamon toast, scrambled eggs, and bacon in front of me, followed by a glass of cranberry juice.

"Mm, looks good. Thanks, Skipper." I said, picking up a piece of bacon and shoving it in my mouth.

"Take smaller bites, you're gonna choke." Skipper chuckled, then took a bite of toast.

I swallowed, then apologized. I picked up my toast and took a smaller bite, then when Skipper wasn't looking, shoveled the other piece of bacon in my mouth. I took some more bites of my eggs, gulped down some cranberry juice, then stood up and headed to my room. I got to my room, which had tan walls and hardwood floors, and my bed, dresser, bookshelf, and desk. My walls were covered with about five posters, which were all of military planes except for the Dusty Crophopper one. My bed had a black and navy blue comforter, with navy blue sheets and mixed pillows that were all either black or navy blue. My bookshelf was filled with all the Harry Potter books, all the Percy Jackson books, all the Heroes of Olympus books (that were out), and lots of plane books. On my desk was my laptop, calendar, my iPhone's dock, and right next to it was my desk chair, which had my backpack (which was filled with way too much homework, by the way) on it.

I went over to my bookshelf plucked "The Last Olympian" off the top shelf, then went over and plopped on my bed. "The Last Olympian" was my favorite book in the Percy Jackson series, and I was rereading it. Soon, I was absorbed in the world of demigods and monsters.

* * *

**I don't own Planes, Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson, those belong to Disney Pixar, J.K. Rowling, and Rick Riordan. :)**

**I hope you liked this first chapter!**

**Reviews make my day. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Alright, now get ready to pull up quickly over that tower._" Echo's voice crackled over the radio.

"Alright. Pull up quickly over tower. Got it." I said into the microphone on the inside of my helmet, and I saw a tower about 700 feet away. Right now I was training with Bravo and Echo in the T-38 Talon, and I had been flying for about 45 minutes, at ruffly 325 knots. About 10 seconds later, it was time to pull up.

"_Pull up..._ _Now!_" I heard Bravo say, and I pushed the tiller down, then slowly pulled it back up after about two seconds. "_Great!_" Bravo exclaimed, and I could hear his smile.

"Thanks." I said, smiling.

"_Now, get ready to dive, okay? Wait about twenty more seconds, then dive about 100 feet, then pull back up._" Echo said.

"Got it." I replied, then at the right time, I pushed the tiller down a bit and I dove about 100 feet, like Echo had instructed, then pulled up.

"_Awesome. Now, when you're ready, tilt so your on your side, but don't go upside down, you aren't quite ready for that yet._" Bravo instructed, and I mentally sighed at the "not quite ready" part, but I didn't argue.

"Okay." I said. I took some deep breaths, and then I pulled the tiller to the right, and the jet tilted onto it's side, and it felt so weird, yet awesome. I just always felt, I don't know, so _free _when I was flying. I was able to get away from everything. I was jolted out of my thoughts when I heard Echo.

"_Alright, you can straighten back up now._" He said, and I nodded, even though he couldn't see, and then I straightened the jet. "_Great. Now, once you're ready, turn around, then tilt to your other side._"

"Gotcha." I said, and I took a deep breath, then I pulled the tiller to the left, and the jet tilted. I stayed like that and flew in a straight line for about 20 seconds or so, then straightened the jet.

"_Good. That's it for now, kiddo, so you can come in for a landing._" Bravo said, and in my head I pouted because I didn't want to land.

"Alright." I said, and I turned and headed back to the landing field. Soon enough, it was time to go down, so I pulled the tiller up, and the jet started descending. I pulled it up a bit higher so I was at the right angle, and about 10 seconds later, I was about to touch down. I pushed the tiller down, and the jet straightened out. I felt it touch the ground, and I cut the jets. I rolled down the runway, then applied the brakes lightly, and the jet slowed down some. After a few more seconds, I turned the jet and headed towards its hangar. I got there, and pulled the jet to a stop.

After the jet was situated, I got out, and I hopped to the ground. I took off my helmet, and I shook the strands of hair that had escaped my ponytail out of my face. I turned, and I saw Echo and Bravo walking towards me, grinning.

"That was awesome, kiddo." Bravo said, ruffling my hair teasingly.

"Yeah. You're a natural. How long have you been flying, again?" Echo said.

"About a year and four months." I said. I had learned to fly a crop duster after I had been here two months, and I had picked up on it really quickly. Skipper then taught me how to fly a biplane after I had been here about three months. I picked that up real quick too. Then after about a month of flying a biplane, Skipper talked to Bravo and Echo about teaching me to fly a military jet, and they had agreed. So I had been flying a jet for about a year. "I've been flying a jet for about a year, though." I added, and they whistled simultaneously, which kinda creeped me out, but whatever.

"You're a fast learner." Echo laughed.

"Yeah. You should be able to become a Jolly Wrench before you turn 20!" Bravo added, chuckling, and I grinned.

"I hope so. I wanna be a Jolly Wrench _so bad_!" I exclaimed, hopping a bit on the balls of my feet when I said "so bad," which made Echo and Bravo laugh.

"You'd be a great addition." Echo said, smiling. "Bravo and I would be proud to say we trained you." He added, and I grinned like a maniac.

"Thanks Echo, Bravo." I said to them both, and they nodded. "See you next Sunday." I said.

"See you then." Bravo said, then he walked off.

"Bye, Toni." Echo said, walking after Bravo. I waved, then I headed back towards Skipper's. It was about a ten minute walk, and I thought about flying all the way back. I got there, and I untied my combat boots I had saved up for for about five months, and set them on the boot shelf we had. Then I took off my flying jacket (not one of those awesome leather ones, just one that I used for flying. It was a camouflage jacket, like the grey one I had been wearing yesterday) and headed towards my room. Skipper was off at his flight school, and I wondered who he was training right now. Then my mind trailed to the thought of October 8... My birthday. That was in two weeks. I would be turning 18. I wondered if I would do anything. Maybe I could ride with Dusty. That would be the best birthday present ever.

I walked into my room then, and I plopped down in my desk chair reluctantly, since I know how to do my homework... Stupid school...

* * *

I woke up to my alarm at 5:30, which was playing the song "_Lullaby_" (**A/N I do not own that song. © WMG 2012 (and maybe Nickelback. I'm not positive though. Oh well. Hopefully this is enough). All rights reserved.)** by Nickelback. I groaned and shut off my iPhone's alarm, then got up. I did my bed, then I walked into my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and my hair, I washed my face, I took a quick, fifteen minute shower, then went back into my room to pick my clothes. I looked through my closet, and I pulled out a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a bright orange t-shirt, and a black hoodie. I put the clothes on, then glanced at my clock. 6:00. That's good, I've got half an hour to get to school.

I went to the kitchen, and I found Skipper in there drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning, Skipper." I said, walking to the pantry. I got there, and I pulled out a box of cereal, then went to the cupboards and pulled out a bowl and spoon, then grabbed the milk.

"Good morning, Toni." He replied gruffly, turning the page of his newspaper. "How are you?"

"Good, you?" I replied, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

"I'm pretty good, thanks." He answered. I nodded, and I drank my water, then grabbed an apple. I peaked at the kitchen clock and saw that it was 6:10 now, so I had twenty minutes to get to school.

About five minutes later, I was tying my converse. I finished that, then slung my backpack over my right shoulder.

"Heading to school, see ya later, Skipper!" I called as I headed out the door.

"Alright. Have fun." He said, teasing about the "have fun" part. He knew I hate school, so he always said have fun before I would leave as a joke. It had really ticked me off at first, but now I just go with it. I closed the door, and I jogged towards school. It was in the town right next to Propwash called Lakeville, and it was about a seven minute walk, so I would get there with a few minutes to spare.

I got there, and I stepped inside the high school and walked down the halls till I came to my locker which was three down from Jordan's, straight across from Brittany's. I saw Jordan at his locker, and I saw Brittany a few down from hers talking to one of her other friends. I reached mine, and I put in the combination for the lock. It opened, and I put the books I wouldn't need for first period into my locker. I glanced at the three pictures I had on my locker door, and I smiled. The first one was of me and Brittany sitting on the wing of Dusty's crop duster, grinning at the camera. The second one was of me and Jordan, and Jordan had me on his back and was running around grinning, and I was laughing hard. The third one was of me and Skipper getting ready to take off in one of the first biplanes I ever flew.

I was yanked back to reality when I felt someone pull me into a one armed hug.

"Hiya Toni." Jordan said, smiling at me, and I smiled back.

"Hiya Jordan." I copied, and he laughed.

The bell rang then, and Jordan said goodbye then headed off towards his homeroom, which was unfortunately not the same one as me and Brittany. I saw Brittany a few feet ahead of me, and I ran and caught up to her.

"Hey Britt." I said, and she turned her head and smiled at me.

"Hi Toni." She replied, and we started chatting about the usual stuff.

* * *

**Review? :3**


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up on Saturday morning at 5:30. At first I groaned, but then I remembered why I always got up this early on Saturdays, and I jumped up. I ran into my bathroom and got ready, then came out to choose my clothes. I picked out a pair of light blue jeans and a 3/4 sleeve navy blue shirt over a black camisole. I threw that on, grabbed my digital watch, then tiptoed to the mudroom in case Skipper was still asleep. I walked past his room, and I heard snoring, and I stifled some laughter. Guess that answers that.

I got to the mudroom, and I pulled on my black converse. Then I silently opened the door, stepped out into the garage, and quietly closed it behind me. Yes! I had gotten out without a jacket, or even a sweatshirt! VICTORY! I thought, and then I ran towards the air field where Dusty would be taking off in about... Ten minutes.

About five minutes later, I got there, and I saw Dusty by his bright orange crop duster. I walked over to him, and he turned and saw me.

"Hey Toni! How are you?" He said to me as I walked towards him.

"Hey Dusty. I'm good, but I'd be better if, say, you could practice at a SANE TIME." I replied, half joking at the last part.

"Why would I do that?" He joked, pretending to be shocked.

"Oh, I dunno." I shrugged, and he laughed, and soon I joined him. "So, what'cha planning on doing today?" I asked.

"I was think I'd working on flying upside down, on my side, doing loop-de-loops, that stuff." He answered, pulling on his helmet.

"Ooh, sounds fun." I said, and he chuckled.

"Yup. Now get off the runway." He laughed, and I nodded and ran off to a certain tree. I got to it, and I climbed up it quickly and easily. It was a fairly tall tree, but not too high, so I usually climbed to some of the top branches so I could get a better view. Today I felt like going higher, so I did, and I watched as Dusty coasted down the runway, then took off.

He flew higher, higher, and higher, till he was probably about 15,000 feet high. He flew straight for a few minutes, then he did a double loop-de-loop, and I whooped, out of habit. He then flipped upside down, and he kept "rolling" for a few minutes, then stopped. He did stuff like that for pretty much the rest of the time he practiced, and soon he came in for a landing. I climbed down the tree effortlessly, then ran towards where his plane was slowing to a stop.

"That was AWESOME!" I exclaimed as he got out of the crop duster, and he grinned.

"Yeah, it was pretty awesome, wasn't it?" He teased, then ruffled my hair. A few locks of it fell in my face, since I was wearing it down, and I made a face and blew it out, causing Dusty to burst into laughter.

"Hey, not funny!" I said, annoyed, and he shut up instantly, and I mentally smirked.

"Aye aye, captain!" Dusty exclaimed, and he saluted me. I couldn't hold back my laughter anymore, and I doubled over laughing. A few minutes later, I recovered, cleared my throat, and looked back up at Dusty with a serious expression. Then doubled over laughing again. This time he came down with me.

About five minutes later, we both straightened up, out of breath from laughing so much.

"Okay, we're so weak. We burst out laughing because of a serious face." I said, huffing slightly from laughing so hard.

"Yup." Dusty agreed, and I nearly burst into laughter again, but I stifled it because I was out of breath.

"I should probably get going, Skipper's probably starting to get a bit edgy." I said, shuffling my feet.

"Yeah, I suppose he is. See you later, Toni." Dusty said, smiling, then he turned back to his crop duster.

"See ya Duster!" I joked, then ran off back to Skipper's. I got there, and I burst through the door into the mudroom.

"Hey, Skipper!" I called as I hopped around, tugging my shoes off. "OOF!" I said as I fell on my butt after smacking the back of my head on a shelf. "Ohhh..." I groaned, forgetting my shoe for the moment and rubbing my head.

"Good morning, Toni. What did you do now?" Skipper chuckled, walking into the mudroom with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Er, I hit the back of my head, then fell on my butt." I said, looking up at him sheepishly, and he laughed.

"Oh, Toni." He said, still laughing, then walked back to the kitchen. I sat there for another minute, rubbing my head, then I tugged my shoe off the rest of the way and stood up and walked into the kitchen. I walked over to the pantry and pulled out a box of Frosted Cheerios (**A/N I do not own Frosted Cheerios. General Mills either owns them or just sponsors them. I'm not positive though. But I DO NOT OWN THEM.**) and some milk, grabbed a bowl and spoon, then sat down at the table and poured the cereal and milk into my bowl. I then stood up and put it back, grabbed a glass of chocolate milk, then went back to my food and sat down. I chomped away at my cereal and took gulps of my milk, then about 10 minutes later I was done.

"I'll be in my room, Skipper." I said, standing up and walking into my room. I got in, and I walked over to my desk and looked at my calendar. Only 4 days till my birthday. I smiled to myself, then I grabbed a book off my bookshelf, then plopped into my desk chair and started flipping through the pages.

* * *

**Heeeey peoples! Sorry for the short, lame chapter, but I've been super busy lately. Any who, thanks for reading! Reviews make mah day. :3**

**Laura B-)**


End file.
